<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secret Ending by shyfoxes (novashyperion)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263139">Secret Ending</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/novashyperion/pseuds/shyfoxes'>shyfoxes (novashyperion)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, i tried TM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:01:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/novashyperion/pseuds/shyfoxes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Consider this my advanced notice. Julian Devorak wants to choose happiness, for once. But most importantly...I want to choose to have it with you. If you'll have me.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asra/Julian Devorak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secret Ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had this written for a while, but I think I finally got it. All mistakes are my own. I've just been weirdly emotional about them lately. An AU where maybe they could be happy, nothing serious.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Julian can feel Asra’s hands slipping from him. The tiny, secret smile he can remember (</span>
  <em>
    <span>remember!)</span>
  </em>
  <span> even behind the fog of his brain and eyelids. They're parting this time on good terms, better terms. And even now still, Julian can feel a panic seizing him. If this whole ordeal has taught him anything, it's to allow happiness in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that happiness is slipping right away. Again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his other hand, Julian holds strong to Asra, each of the other’s hands in each of his. He curls his fingers around them, keeps them palm to palm. His mouth feels like a useless squiggle, watching the confusion, quickly guarded with lavender veil in Asra’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ilya.” Asra says. There's no discernable emotion in it, nothing that truly gives way to his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember how often you nagged me about choosing self flagellation over happiness, Beloved?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asra’s brows raise the tiniest at the nickname, a brief window of openness on his otherwise cool face. He doesn't reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thirty-seven. Been a bit of a lucky number for me down in the taverns. It's...nice to know the origin of it all. If I’m being truthful.” Julian breathes out. “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The window widens just a bit more. Julian muses that it feels good to catch Asra off guard for once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Consider this my advanced notice. Julian Devorak wants to choose happiness, for once. But most importantly...I want to choose to have it with you. If you'll have me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julian pulls Asra closer, their chest inches apart. If he dips, they could kiss, curse, shatter and reform, all in the span of seconds or eons. Asra looks down and away, lashes shielding his eyes. But it's the way he bites his lip that has Julian holding his breath. A million different paths could spring from his answer. Each one a heartbreak and a new dawn in constant loop. He holds onto hope, but doesn’t let it overpower the well worn foot paths he’s known between them either.. If Asra doesn’t feel the same way, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> time, Julian won’t claw himself into oblivion. He might even be happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asra’s shoulder slump with an exhale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I journey to the edge of the world, will you still want to stay by my side?” Asra asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julian doesn't need to even think to answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is nowhere you could go that I wouldn't follow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is nothing for a time, just them, frozen and close. Julian could live in this one moment if he could have nothing else but one wish. The illusion of his Beloved cradled close enough to soothe his sense in a lie. He's lived so many already. He might as well choose one that puts his heart to peace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then walk with me. I've longed for a companion for quite some time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asra releases a hand, his palm sliding free of Julian’s. Only this time, where they are joined, he holds fast and tight. He looks coyly over his shoulder, a little mirth, a little danger, and all fire that draws Julian close and wanting. He would kneel here and now if he didn't think they had places to be. There will be time to kneel, anyway, Julian muses. For now, he lets Asra lead the way, side by side and together, finally.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>